


Perfect

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Express feeling, Feelings, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, songfict
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Malam ini langit sedang ditaburi para bintang. Setelan tuxedo hitam yang dipakainya, ditambah kemeja putih tanpa dasi yang melingkar sempurna; Hueningkai, sedang menunggu seseorang.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 2





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Songfict based on : Ed Sheeran’s Perfect

Malam ini langit sedang ditaburi para bintang. Setelan tuxedo hitam yang dipakainya ditambah kemeja putih tanpa dasi yang melingkar sempurna; Hueningkai sedang menunggu seseorang. Matanya menatap sayu ke arah lampu-lampu taman yang berpendar.

Menunduk, ia tersenyum kecil.

Tiba saatnya, saat angin bertiup di iringi langkah-langkah kecil seorang pemuda yang berpenampilan tidak jauh dari dirinya; Tuxedo hitam, dengan kemeja yang kancing atasnya sengaja ia buka.

“Kai? Lama ya?” tanyanya ragu antara cemas dan tidak nyaman.

Hueningkai menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum. “Tidak _Hyung_ , aku baru saja datang,” jawabnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada lawan bicaranya. Diam-diam pipinya berubah memerah, ia malu dan orang itu; Beomgyu, tau.

Beomgyu meraih tangan Hueningkai. Matanya awas menatap wajah yang lebih muda. Tanpa Beomgyu sadari juga, sedari tadi ia telah lama memperhatikan wajahnya; wajah yang bagai pahatan sempurna.

“Jadi, kenapa kamu mengundangku ke pesta kecil ini, Kai?” Beomgyu bertanya lagi dengan tangannya yang telah sempurna berada di bahu yang lebih muda. Hueningkai urung menjawab, kedua tangannya masih asik memeluk pinggang yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

Menoleh, berdeham pelan dan menundukkan pandangannya. Baginya, Beomgyu sangat-sangat sempurna malam ini. Dengan langkah kaki yang seirama, mencoba merengkuh pemuda yang di depannya ia memberanikan diri berbicara,

“Kamu cantik, _Hyung_ ,” lirihnya yang sontak dihadiahi pukulan ringan dari Beomgyu.

“Hei, aku laki-laki?” ketusnya dengan mimik yang sengaja di buat marah. Tetapi lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa, menurutnya bukan menakutkan yang ia lihat tetapi terlihat sangat lucu.

“ _Ah_ ,” ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. “Maksudku, ya _umm_. Hanya memuji?” Tertawa. Beomgyu tertawa.

“Kamu lucu, aku hanya bercanda. Terima kasih untuk itu, tetapi kamu juga cantik, mata iniㅡ” jari jarinya mengarah pada wajah kebarat-baratan Hueningkai. “ㅡhidung ini,” ia tersenyum, “Dan bibir ini, sangat cantik,” Hueningkai semakin memerah. Merasa dicurangi, ia mengambil langkah lain.

“ _Hyung_ , aku memintamu datang malam ini bukan karena kamu yang akan sukses membuatku kalah seperti ini, tetapiㅡ” ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku tuxedonya.

“ㅡini,”

Beomgyu membuka kotak itu, itu foto masa kecil mereka yang sama-sama tertawa lepas menatap kamera.

Hueningkai tersenyum teduh, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Beomgyu yang kini telah diam.

“ _Here, cause we were just kids when we fell in love. Not knowing what it was, i will not give you up this time, but just kiss me slow. Your heart is all I own and in your eyes, you're holding mine. Then, can i being like that, hyung?”_

 _“Can i be yours?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
